The Final War
by FanWizardRGV88
Summary: Faith has just entered a new city when an old enemy returns and now great battle will take place between the forces of good and evil. Please review.
1. A New Girl in Town

Somewhere in Death Valley:  
(Focus in a cantina where demons are feeding on the bartenders. It seems filled with built-up biker demons but drinking a vodka tonic, holding on to a baseball bat, is a girl. The demons seem to be afraid of her except the leader of the pack.)  
Leader: Is that her?  
Demon: Yeah, it's the one of the slayers.  
Leader: Why should we fear her, all of us can take her.  
Demon: Niron, you underestimate her, she is not new she's experienced.  
Niron: I fear no slayer.  
(Niron walks up to the girl ready to start a fight.)  
Niron: Are you ready to die, little girl?  
Girl: I'm not little and I'm not a girl.  
Niron: Really, slayer what are you?  
(Faith jumps up and knocks down Niron and shoves the bat into the demons mouth and rips off its head.)  
Girl: I'm Faith the Vampire Slayer.  
(She picks off the head and throws it on the table where its gang was sitting.)  
Faith: Where's his bike?  
(She throws some money on the bar.)  
Faith: Here's your tip.  
(She leaves the cantina and hops onto the demons bike.)  
(Focus into Faith arriving in Manhattan, New York and going into an expensive hotel.)  
Faith: Room, please.  
Attendant: We seem to be booked but we only have rooms in the expensive suites.  
Faith: Great, I'll take it.  
Attendant: Really, how?  
Faith: Do you know how much money the government will pay you for saving the world.  
Attendant: No, not really.  
Faith: I have a feeling you will.  
(Faith winks and picks up her key and heads to the elevator and for her room where she sleeps after a long drive.)  
(Focus into a cult where a bunch of hooded girls are worshipping a demonic statue. Then, Buffy appears.)  
Buffy: Thanks for the support.  
(It's early in the day and Faith is exploring the city when she sees the police and hides. While hiding in the alley, she crashes into a reporter who seems to be in an undercover mission.)  
Faith: Oh sorry.  
Reporter: It's alright.  
Faith: I'm kind of in a rush, any damage.  
Reporter: No I'm alright but I think you owe me a drink.  
Faith: Oh, hell no.  
Reporter: Hi, my names Al Dusk.  
Faith: My names Faith.  
Al: Faith...what?  
Faith: I'll answer your question later. Some guys are coming with us with some swords.  
Al: Oh yeah, just the people I wanted to see.  
Faith: Wait, what?  
Al: I'm doing a report on cults in New York, and I was going to go undercover for an article for the newspaper but I guess we got caught.  
Faith: How?  
(Al points to a camera and the armed guys attack Faith and Al. Al gets his ass kicked while Faith kicks all the cultist's asses and saves Al.)  
Faith: You alright?  
Al: Yeah, just give me some time.  
Faith: Fine stay here and I'll be back.  
Al: Where are you going?  
Faith: To kick some ass.  
(Faith leaves and enters the cult's headquarters. She notices the occult surrounds; she also notices the similarity to the Hellmouth. She then gets attacked by none other than the Bringers and some girls with slayer-strength. Faith gets her ass kicked and then she gets tied to the demonic statue where Buffy shows her face and begins to taunt Faith.)  
Faith: Well, this is a surprise.  
Buffy: I got tired of being good; I just had to try evil.  
Faith: Wouldn't explain the super-girls who kicked my ass.  
Buffy: Some slayers I recruited and my new army.  
Faith: Why not add some Bringers to the mix too right.  
Buffy: Yeah, you're getting the point because you know this, you were once evil too.  
Faith: Amazing, how things change.  
Buffy: You have no idea.  
(Bringers bring in Al who was caught spying on them and ties him around the statue too.)  
Buffy: Friend of yours.  
Faith: Sort of.  
Al: You bitch! What you're doing would so be great for my article but now you're gonna kill me and that's just wrong.  
Buffy: Right, whatever, now I'm going to show you the next apocalypse.  
Faith: Aw, c'mon we just got out of one.  
Buffy: Just shut up and enjoy the ride.  
(A huge ring of fire appears around the demonic statue and burns Faith and Al.)  
Al: Aw, this is gonna suck.  
Buffy: Bring on the fire.  
(Faith tears the rope and Faith and Al break loose. They jump the flame and fight off the Bringers and Slayers. Al takes on the Bringers and Faith has a hard time with the Slayers. Buffy watches as the flames reach the skies and begin to engulf New York. Faith is able to shove the Slayers into the flames and burn them to oblivion and she slits the Bringers throats with one of their swords.)  
Faith: Al, get out of here.  
Al: But...  
Faith: Do as I say.  
Al: Okay, stay safe.  
Faith: Now to kill the bitch.  
(Faith gets the sword and stabs Buffy in the heart but it goes through and she discovers that it's not Buffy, it's The First.)  
The First: I'm back and things are gonna get a lot worse. I still have an army of Slayers, way better than the Turok-Han and this flame will soon destroy New York and you have no clue what to do.  
Faith: I'm impressed, you've still managed to annoy me even after we beat you but you forgot one thing.  
(Faith throws the sword really hard at the statue that it breaks into pieces. The flame disappears and New York is saved.)  
Faith: I'm Faith and I always get what I want.  
The First: I'll be seeing you.  
Faith: And I'll be waiting.  
(The First vanishes and Faith exits the building knowing she was victorious. Al comes up to her.)  
Al: That was awesome. What are you?  
Faith: Just a girl. Well, maybe with some advantages.  
Al: I am so in love with you.  
Faith: Thanks, good luck with the article.  
Al: Yeah, bye, don't you want my number.  
Faith: Give it to me later, I'll see you soon.  
(Faith walks back to her hotel room.)  
Faith: I think I've found my home. 


	2. Rising Point

(Al is turning in his article about cults to his boss (Richard Melvin).) Al: Can I come in? Richard: Yeah, sure pull up a chair. (Al comes in and sits down.) Richard: What have you got for me? Al: It's that article about cults you wanted. Richard: I didn't want an article on cults. Al: I think you'll want one now. I just found a cult worshipping a demon called The First and it's real. Some chick and I got in a fight and we kicked its ass. Damn, I wish I could get her phone number. (Richard gets a pen and begins to write down a number.) Richard: I know this guy who's a psychiatrist. He's a good doctor. Al: What? Richard: You've lost it, Al. You've gone insane. Al: No, wait I can prove it to you. You know that girl I was talking about, she's a slayer... or a mauler... I'm not sure but I can find her and she can prove it. This could be the opportunity you and I have been waiting for. This could be the proof that there are things that go bump in the night. (Al tosses the article to him.) Al: What do you say? (Richard looks at it and tears it.) Richard: I think it's a load of crap. You need help. Now, get out of my office. (Al looks furious and storms out of the office. Richard gets up and closes the blinds. He gets out a bottle of water and begins to drink when something startles him...its The First looking like Buffy.) The First: Hi, what's up? Richard: That Al guy, what a dumbass. He wants to expose you. The First: He's the least of my problems. I could just have him executed. Richard: I could fire him for you. The First: What for? He's an idiot, no one will believe him. I'm on the tip of owning the city. I am practically next to God, here. Richard: You got my vote. The First: That's sweet, now I need you to call this number. (It pulls out a piece of paper out of its pockets. Richard begins to type.) Richard: Who are they? The First: Pest control.  
  
(Faith is walking in a dark alley when we see a girl running towards her. Some vamps are behind her.) Girl: Help me! I'm being attacked! Faith: Stay back; let me take care of it. (She pushes the girl and breaks a box nearby and makes it into a steak. She fights off the vamps with ease. One of the vamps mocks her.) Vamp: Stupid bitch. You don't see us mess with your food. Faith: Hey fuckface! (She throws a steak at its face and it turns to dust.) Faith: Watch your mouth. (She takes on the rest of the vamps with victory. The girl gets up.) Girl: Thank you so much. Faith: You're welcome. (The girl takes out a huge knife and tries to stab her but Faith is too quick.) Faith: What the hell? Girl: An enemy of the goddess is an enemy of ours. Faith: Ours? (A group of girls come out all carrying weapons.) Girl: We are the chosen few. We are the slayers born in exile. Your replacement will suit us. Faith: Now, what makes you think I'll be the one dying? Girl: Kill her for the sake of the Great One. (The exiles attack and Faith knows she can't take them on so she runs away from them. They are catching up to her when she reaches a dead end.) Girl: How does it feel to be prey? (Then at the last moment more girls come out but instead are fighting the exiles. Faith helps the girls out who appear to be slayers too. Then a helicopter appears that scare the rest of exiles away. Faith looks down and sees the taunting girl stabbed and dead.) Faith: Funny how things turn out. (She looks at the slayer-like girls.) Faith: Okay who or what are you. (A girl responds for everybody.) Good-girl: My name is Alla and we are the slayers under Buffy's orders. We have come to stop The First's menace and to get rid of it for once and for all. Faith: Great is Buffy here? Alla: No, she's sort of retired but our squadron leader is here. (The helicopter that scared the girls lands on a nearby rooftop. We see some girls come down the fire-escape along with Giles and Andrew.) Faith: Wow its Jeeves and nerdy guy. Andrew: It's Andrew and I'm more man now. Isn't that right, Giles? Giles: Andrew, shut up. Andrew: ...okay. Giles: Faith, a war is about to break out and we were lucky Willow was able to guide you here. Faith: What? Giles: After Sunnydale was destroyed, you vanished and we began our own Watchers Council. Then we found about The First and we sent Willow to track you down so we she could subconsciously convince you to go to New York. Faith: Not even my mind is safe now-a-days. Andrew: Yeah and I'm a watcher now, so you better treat me with more res... Faith and Giles: Shut up, Andrew! Andrew: ...okay. Faith: So what now? Alla: We will take you with us to our stronghold until Willow and her squadron will come. Faith: Wait more are coming? Giles: We're going to need all the people we have. Faith: That bad? Giles: It'll get worse. 


End file.
